SERES OSCUROS
by YESSICA AKIRI 97 -YESSI CHAN
Summary: La aldea bandalla está siendo atacada por ónix el enemigo de los líderes de los clanes y ahora tiene su venganza l ha secuestrado y ahora Yesica y victoria están en busca de los futuros líderes ya que ellos tienen la llaves para liberar a todos encontraran el amor en el proceso-NO SE ACEPTAN MAS OCS-
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ESTOY PENSANDO EN UNA HISTORIA Y NESECITO SU AYUDA ES UNA HISTORIA DE OC'S EN UN RATO MAS SUBIERE EL PROLOGO YA QUE ESTE MALDITO WORD ME BORRO TODO HACI QUE LES DEJO LA FICHA

00000000000000000000

NOMBRE:

EDAD (16-17):

ROPA:

ROPA FORMAL:

PERSONALIDAD:

RAZA:( wercat lobas y vampiras las primeras tres de cada uno que se registren serán la líderes de los clanes espeto de claro de luna y cielo rojo porque ya están la lideres si acaso serán miembros del clan)

PAREJA: (menos hiroto y goenji)

GUSTOS:

DISGUSTOS:

POCISION:

TECNICAS:

COLLAR:(tiene que tener la forma de algo que tiene que ver con su raza menos un murciélago y una media luna con una estrella)

CLAN:

LOBOS

ECLIPCE

CLARO DE LUNA

LUNAA AZUL

COMPLEMENT

VAMPIROS:

SANDRED

CIELO ROJO

SANGRE PURA

LUNA ROJA

WERCAT:

PROM

SECRETS

HELL

INFERNUM

APARIENCIA HUMANA:

APARIENCIA SEGÚN SU RAZA:

DON: (menos predecir el futuro y controlar los elementos leer la mente todos la tendrán)

0000000000000000000000000000 000

BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN AYUDAR

BAY


	2. PROLOGO

HOLA LES DEJO EL PROLOGO DE LA HISTORIA OJALA LES GUSTEN

En una noche fría se encontraban dos chicas sentadas a lo orilla del lago abyss una de ellas era victoria kíe tiene el color castaño hasta la cintura mide 1.60 tiene los ojos color sangre y el la hija del líder de los vampiros del clan cielo rojo y es la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lucia un collar color plata en forma de un murciélago y la segunda chica era Yesica kíe prima de la anterior tiene el cabello color negro hasta medio muslo piel muy pálida y ojos color verde mide 1.50 y lucia un hermoso collar en forma de una media luna con un estrella y es la hija del líder del clan de los lobos claro de luna y es la más fuerte de todas en su clan, ambas estaban sentadas a la orilla del lago mientras victoria jugaba con la ramitas de árbol que se encontraban tirada en el piso mientras que Yesica hacia formas con el agua estaban tan quietas y tranquilas que es paz resultaba algo espeluzne lo que no sabían es que al volver ya no existiría su aldea unas horas más tarde cuando el amanecer se aproximara decidieron irse mientras Yesica iba un poco más adelante victoria se quedo mirando como los primeros rayos del sol tenían al cielo se sumió en ese preciso momento que no se dio cuento que Yesica se había alejado lo que la saco de su trance fue el grito de Yesica

VICTORIA!-grito la chica cayendo de rodillas al piso mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por su mejillas pálidas victoria se acerco y un lagrimilla traviesa se escapo de su ojo izquierdo-

Tengo que ser fuerte por ella-pensó la chica limpiándose la lagrima y ayudo a Yesica a levantarse mientras ella la abrazaba un fuerte estruendo se escucho tras ellas haciendo que se separan abruptamente mientras que victoria se ponía en posición de ataque y Yesica se convirtió en lobo

Ustedes-dijo un hombre de pelo negro muy oscuro y ojos color café de piel morena ustedes pagaran el delito de sus padre ello me expulsaron de mi reino y pagaran las consecuencias pero por fin tengo mi venganza si quieren a sus padre los tendrán que liberar-dijo mostrando una imagen donde salían todos los líderes de los 12 clanes-ha pero no creo que lo logren para eso necesitan las llaves todas juntas o ello no saldrán jamás pero tendrán que buscar a los hijos de los lideres ya que ello se encuentran en un mundo opuestos al nuestro para encontrar las llaves tendrán un mes nada mas o sino ello morirán es su decían-dijo el hombre desapareciendo en la sombras

Que aremos victoria-dijo la peli negra

Como él lo dijo buscar a los hijo de los lideres y liberaos aunque tengamos que usar nuestra forma humana es la única solución primero hablaremos con gran madre ella no ayudara a encontrar a los futuros líderes de los clanes-dijo la chica-primero toma tu forma humana ok-dijo la chica para que después la peli negra tomara su forma humana

Entonces vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo la peli negra

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Bueno ahí acaba el prologo espero que les guste

Ahora les dejo las preguntas

¿Quiénes serán los futuros líderes?

¿Quién es gran madre?

¿Les gusto el prologo?

¿Cuáles serán las llaves?

¿Cómo le irá en el mundo humano?

Bueno hasta mañana que ya tengo sueno y tengo colegio mañana hace que adiós bey mañana subiré el capi 1 bey hasta mañana


	3. GRAN MADRE

Hola les traigo un nuevo capi de seres oscuros este fic va dedicado a blackmoon11 ya que el será el primero que aparecerá en mi fic y apropósito este fic me está ayudando una amiga se llama victoria espero que les guste

CAPITULO 1

GRAN MADRE

Después de salir el sol Yesica y victoria caminaban por el bosque es su viaje por encontrar a gran madre la más poderosa en la existencia de todos ya que ella tiene los poderes de todo un clan, ambas caminaban por el bosque ninguna de las dos habla no en voz alta lo hacían por telepatía

- victoria crees que la encontremos-pregunto Yesica a la peli castaña-

-no lo se-dijo victoria-pero es la única opción encontrarla tenemos que lograrlo por nuestros papas-dijo la chica

-lo sé, apropósito ya casaste-la peli castaña negó con la cabeza-y no tienes sed

-si pero aquí no hay que casar – dijo victoria

-si quieres yo voy y busco algo te necesito fuerte-dicho esto Yesica tomo su forma lobuna ere una loba color café pero con los ojos exactamente mientras corría por el bosque se topo con una manada de siervos y aúllo para que victoria fuera a su encuentro ella no solo era la mejor combate cuerpo a cuerpo si no también la mejor asechando ella iba de árbol en árbol hasta que llego a donde estaba la manada espero uno segundos y después ataco.

Después de unos minutos ambas continuaron su camino Yesica tomo su forma humana un momento después vieron pasar una rápida sombra de árbol en árbol pero victoria fue más rápida y lo galo del pie tirándolo al piso y Yesica lo inmovilizaba poniendo un pie en su cuello después ambas se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de quien se trataba

Kay-gritaron ambas sorprendidas al darse cuenta que era su amigo de hacia anos y ere el futuro líder del clan sandred kay era un chico alto piel pálida y ojos color sangre y el cabello era peli rojo

Que buen recibimiento chicas así es como saludan a un viejo amigo-dijo el chico en tono amable-lamento a verlas asustado-dijo poniéndose de pie

Lamento haberte hecho caer al piso y que yes casi te saque la cabeza pero con lo que está pasando ya no se puede confiar-dijo victoria

Lo sé yo tengo el mismo objetivo-dijo el chico

Kay te he dicho que odio que me lean la mente-reclamo Yesica al darse cuenta de que el chico había leído su mente

Lo siento pero en este momento es lo menos importante-dijo kay-es por el bien de nuestros padres pero el primer objetivo es encontrar a gran madre voy con ustedes

Genial dos chupa sangre y un lobo jajajajaja-dijo Yesica para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de victoria

No digas eso torpe-grito victoria

Eso dolió-dijo Yesica haciendo un puchero infantil

Eso era lo que quería tonta-dijo victoria kay veía la escena y decidió calmarlas antes de que se mataran

Chicas por favor cálmense porque no pueden estar juntas sin pelear-dijo el chico peli rojo

Está bien me calmo es que olvide que alguien aquí tiene la sangre fría y se le congela en cerebro bueno si es que tiene

Yesica-grito victoria-por lo menos no tengo pulgas y no voy tras un hueso-dijo la chica haciendo enojar a la peli negra

Oye eso me paso una vez hace 10 años porque sigues con eso-dijo la chica

Pero pero paso y ya-dijo victoria

Hay dios mío si la ocupas llévatelas por favor-dijo kay

Oyeee-gritaron ambas chicas

Mejor cállate kay o le dijo-dijo la chica señalando a Yesica

Ok ok me calmo-dijo kay algo nervioso

Decirme que-dijo la oji verde confundida

Nada nada-dijeron ambos ella solo entre cerro los ojos pero no dijo nada mas

Los chicos seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a una mansión algo estropeada kay se acerfco a tocar la puerta pero nadie abrió

Creo que no hay nadie dijo kay

Puedo intentar-dijo Yesica después se acerco a tocar la puerta pero no paso nada

Viste cachorrita no paso nada-dijo victoria burlona

Victoria-grito la chica después de su grito la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente y aprecio un chico de cabellera rubia ojos color rojo sangre de musculatura notable

Que es lo que quieren-dijo en tono frio el chico

Necesitamos ver a gran madre es urgente-dijo Yesica

No está-dijo el chico

Quien no está-dijo una mujer cabello gris hasta media espalda y ojos color violeta

Pasen chicos adelante-dijo la señora los 3 chicos la siguieron a un cuarto donde aparecieron 4 sillas la mujer se sentó frente ellos mientras que las chicas tomaban asiento y kay se paraba detrás de ellas

Necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar a los hijos de los lideres nos ayudara por favor es importante-dijo Yesica

Esta bien los ayudare-dijo la mujer para después que entre sus manos apareció una burbuja donde mostro la torre de la ciudad inazuma y después la preparatoria Raimon

Donde es eso-pregunto victoria

Japón la ciudad inazuma tendrán que empezar por ahí-dijo la mujer en un memento los ojos de victoria se volvieron color blanco y tomo la mano de kay que estaba detrás de ella

Vic que pasa-dijo Yesica-un visión

Si-dijo victoria-pero no puedo decirlo lo saben verdad

Lo sé-dijo kay-pero tienen que ver con nosotros verdad

Si hay otra llave y le pertenece a un chico peli café-dijo la chica

Tu alma gemela-murmuro la mujer pero nadie la escucho

Ok entonces nos vamos-dijo Yesica-gracias gran madre dijeron yéndose los 3

RECUERDEN-grito la mujer-EL AMOR LLEGARA A SU VIDAS-dijo la mujer para que después su ojos blancos se volvieran violetas de nuevo y los chicos se quedaron mudas sin responder nada-¿Qué pasa?-dijo la mujer

Na..nada dijo Yesica- nos vamos-dijo la chica saliendo del lugar seguida por los otros 2 chicos

Que fue eso-dijo kay

No lo sé-dijo victoria-por lo menos ahora sabemos dónde buscar-dijo la chica para después recordar la visión

FLAS BLACK:

Victoria vio como caminaba de la mano con un chico de cabellera café y ojos azules que cargaba a un niño de piel pálida y ojos azules mientras que Yesica caminaba con un joven de pelo rojo y piel pálida que cargaba un niña de piel pálida y ojos color jade con el cabello negro después la imagen cambio donde veía un collar en forma de alas plateada y una piedra donde había diferentes formas y una de ella era su collar y después la visión termino

FIN FLASH BLACK

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPI 1 AHORA LAS PREGUNTAS

¿A QUE SE REFERIA GRAN MADRE CON LO QUE DIJO?

¿A QUIEN ENCONTRARAN PRIMERO?

¿QUIÉNES ERN LOS CHICOS DE LA VISION?

HASTA PRONTO

YESI-CHAN


	4. ENCUENTRO CON ANGELA DADIOUJI

Hola les traigo un nuevo capi de seres oscuros espero que les guste ya aparecerá otro oc princessfic mi autora favorita

CAPITULO 2

ENCUENTRO CON ANGELA DADIOUJI

Los 3 chicos llegaron a la ciudad inazuma y lo primero que se les ocurrió fue ir a casa de la tía de victoria y Yesica los 3 caminaban por las calles de la ciudad y se encontraron con una joven tiene el cabello color negro con reflejos blancos e buen cuerpo ojos color gris y alta llamada Ángela daidouji a quien kay reconoció rápidamente

-Ángela-grito kay la chica se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a los 3 chicos que se acercaban a ella

- Yesica victoria kay cuanto tiempo-dijo la chica dándole un abrazo a cada uno

-como estas an-dijo Yesica

-muy bien como me encontraron-dijo Ángela

-gran madre nos ayudo supongo que ya supiste lo de tus padres fueron secuestrados por ónix en nuestro mundo-dijo victoria-tenemos que encontrar a los hijos de los lideres ellos tienen el resto de las llaves, pero primero tenemos que ir con mi tía hitomiko nos puedes llevar con ella tú conoces mejor el mundo humano-

-claro que los ayudare como futura líder tengo que ayudarlos y también por mis padres-dijo la chica

-gracias por la ayuda-dijo kay-bueno tienes alguna idea de donde podemos encontrar a los demás líderes-

-claro ellos también están en esta ciudad vamos a la misma escuela que yo los puedo llevar también con ello-dijo Ángela

-bueno primero vamos con mi tía-dijo Yesica

-está bien síganme-dijo Ángela-

Los cuatro chicos caminaron varias calles hasta que llegaron a una casa con un barandal blanco y una casa algo elegante color amarillo y se acercaron a tocar la puerta y segundos después abrió un chico de cabellera rojo piel pálida y ojos color jade

Se les ofrece algo-dijo el chico para después mirar a angela-angela que pasa-dijo el chico

-nada malo hiroto solo necesitamos ver a la entrenadora-dijo Ángela-se encuentra-dijo la chica pero él no contesto ya que miraba a Yesica quien le sostuvo la mirada pero después la bajo-HIROTO-grito Ángela sacándolo de su trance

-a perdón vuelvo enseguida-dijo hiroto saliendo de la sala mientras que victoria empezó a molestar a Yesica

-hay niña parpadea casi te lo comes con la vista-dijo victoria

-hay como eres enfadosa déjame en paz-dijo molesta Yesica-

-pues a mí me encanta molestarte jajajaja se besan sus bocas se pasan el chicle se gustan jajajajaj-canturreo la chica que ahora tenía su forma humana tenía en cabello color café con reflejos color rubios y piel pálida pero con ojos verdes

Tks cállate-bufo lo peli negra

-ya vienen compórtense-dijo kay calmándolas antes de que se intentaran matar después de unos minutos llega la entrenadora hitomiko acompañada por hiroto

-mis niñas como están hace casi 10 años que no la veía-dijo la mujer

- tia-dijeron las dos lleno a abrazarla para después separarse

-y que las trae por aquí-dijo la peli verde

-es algo importante necesitamos hablar en privado-dijo kay mirando a hiroto que capto la idea y se fue dejándolos solos a los otros 5

-que pasa-pregunto la mujer-están bien mis hermanas verdad-dijo la peli verde

-ese es el problema ónix las secuestro al igual que a todos los demás lideres destruyeron la aldea necesitamos a los demás hijos de los lideres ellos tienen el resto de las llaves -dijo Yesica mostrando su collar al igual que victoria el de Yesica era un media luna y una estrella y victoria era un murciélago

- los collares que portan los hijos de los lideres como el que tenemos kay victoria y yo son las llaves la necesitamos todas-dijo Yesica

Gracias a gran madre sabemos que se encuentran en esta ciudad-dijo kay

Bueno primero que nada ustedes se quedaran aquí no es una opción volver-dijo la mujer-y empezaran una vida normal y humana es especial tu Yesica ya que eres un loba no podrás usar tu forma lobuna es esencial que no uses esa forma-dijo la mujer a lo que Yesica asistió

- y tendrán que ir a la escuela ok-dijo la mujer

-ah porque los maestros no van a la casa con en bandalla-dijo Yesica

Aquí es otro mundo y es diferente todos –dijo hiroto llegando

-espera él lo sabe se supone que los humano no deben saberlo-dijo victoria

-lo sé-dijo hiroto-yo soy un lobo así que lo puedo saber-dijo el chico

-casi por nada lo veías-dijo victoria telepáticamente a Yesica- el es de tu especia puede ser tu elegido

No lo creo apenas lo conozco nos posible-dijo Yesica

Sabes que con eso aunque apenas lo conozcas lo puede marcar como elegido-dijo victoria

-basta hablaremos luego-dijo kay interrumpiéndolas

Bueno hermana voy a entrenar vienes Ángela-dijo el chico-goenji se enoja si tu no vas y luego es capaz de matarnos a balonazos-dijo el chico haciendo sonrojar a Ángela

-hiroto-grito la chica tan rojo que se podía confundir con el cabello del chico-solo vamos ok quieren ir –dijo Ángela mirando a los 3 chicos

Claro-dijeron los 3

FIN

BUENO QUE LES PARECIO PERDON POR NO ABER ACTUALIZADO PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI…..

¿Qué pasara cuando lleguen a Raimon?

¿victoria tiene razón y encontró a su alma gemela?

¿victoria y kay encontraran a sus almas gemelas?

¿Qué parte les gusto más?

¿voy mejorando mi historia o mí no?


	5. NOTA DE LA AUTORA IMPORTANTE

Hola iba a subir el capi 3 pero necesito su ayuda para no tener problemas que tal si crean cada quien su clan espero sus respuestas por pm y como hoy no subiré el miércoles subiere 2 ok los datos son:

Nombre del clan:

Y la info de sus padre plis….

Nombre:

Apariencia:

Raza: no eso va de acuerdo con ustedes

Don:

Y es todo espero su comprensión

By: Yesica


	6. LLEGADA A RAIMOND

HOLA LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPI DE SERES OSCUROS Y LE DEJO ALGO MAS LOS QUE PARTICIPEN PUEDEN SER LIDERES DE SU PROPIO CLAN Y SI LO HACE ME MANDAN LOS DATOS POR MP ESTADO TENIENDO PROBLEMAS CON ESO Y PARA AHORRARME ES TRABAJO ES MEJOR ASI ESPERO SU COMPRENCION GRACIAS SIN MAS EL CAPI…

**-0-0-**

Los chicos caminaba por las calles hasta llegar a la ribera del rio que es donde entrenarían Yesica iba vestida con un short corto blanco una blusa verde fosforescente y tenis converse blancos Victoria iba vestida con un pantalón gris y una blusa blanca con tenis Niké gris con blanco Kay vestía unos jeans deslavados con una camisa gris de mangas largas rojas y tenis negro y Ángela iba vestida una camiseta negra con una falda de mezclilla y zapatos negros

Y hiroto vestía el uniforme del equipo hasta que llegaron a la rivera del rio

Ya llegamos chicos-dijo Ángela que iba acompañada por hiroto y los otros chicos

Hola-dijo endo mirando a los otros 3-eh quienes son ellos-dijo el chico

Ah lo siento ellas son mis primas adoptivas Yesica y victoria-dijo señalando a las mencionadas

Hola-dijeron las 2

Y el es kay-dijo señalando al mencionado

Mucho gusto-dijo el peli rojo

Yesica-grito valen, valen era una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura ojos color café alta ya que mide 1.75 y de buen cuerpo que vestía uno jeans ajustados blusa blanca y converse

Valen-grito la mencionada yendo a abrazarla –como haz estado

Se conocen-pregunto kido a lo que ambas asistieron

Si desde hace años-dijo valen

Ok-dijo kido desconfiado

Mira la que ya no se acuerda de los demás-dijeron kay y victoria

Kay victoria-dijo la peli negra yendo a abrazar a los mencionados

Como has estado-dijo victoria

Muy bien y ustedes-dijo velen

Necesitamos hablar-dijo kay

De que-dijo la chica

en privado pero después-dijo victoria

miren los que ya no se acuerda de los demás-dijo una chica de cabello color miel con toque rubios hasta las caderas ojos color rojo esmeralda de piel; normal y delgada que vestía un top unos vaqueros ajustados con un colgante rojo en forma de una estrella y botas de color blanco con un cinto negro de nombre: Laura excla

Laura- dijeron victoria y kay

Excla-dijo Yesica

Kei-dijo Laura viéndola como si fuera su peor enemiga mientras que todos la miraban nerviosos

Amiga-dijeron las dos yéndose a abrazar haciendo caer a todos para atrás

Siempre son así-¿Qué pasa?-dijo goenji mirando su reacción

Em. Goenji me sueltas por favor-dijo la chica asiendo que el rubio de sonrojara y obviamente ni fudo ni nagumo desaprovecharían la oportunidad de molestar

Eh fudo parece que goenji ya no sabe como tocar a Ángela-dijo nagumo haciendo que goenji lo matara con la mirada

Déjame en paz nagumo- dijo Ángela

Y que si no dijo mentiras-dijo fudo-si se nota a leguas que esta que babea por ti-dijo fudo con una sonrisa torcida

Fudo-dijo goenji-ya cállate-dijeron los dos sonrojados

Jajajajajajajaja-rieron todos

Victoria-dijo llegando una chica de piel blanca cabello rojizo y ojos color verde celeste de nombre brittany Eagle que vestía una camisa morada un pantalón de tubo y converse

Brittany-dijo la chica lleno a abrasar a la chica-¿Cómo hasta estado?-dijo victoria

Muy bien y tu-dijo brittany sorprendiendo a todos al ver como trataba a victoria ya que la mayoría del tiempo es algo fría con todos

Kay-dijo la chica llendo a abrazar al mencionado

Kei-dijo la chica mirando a Yesica

Hola-dijo de malagana la peli negra

Tan lindo que había amanecido el día pero llegaste tu y..ahs-dijo la chica

No creas que me emociona mucho volver a verte-dijo Yesica las dos lanzándose miradas acecinas

No se llevan bien-dijo endo a kay

Nunca se ha llevando bien-dijo el chico suspirando cansado-y creo que jamás lo harán

Y juegan futbol-dijo endo

Yo si-dijo kay-pero Yesica y victoria no

Porque no-dijo endo

Porque no nos gusta-dijo como si nada Yesica y endo las miro con miedo

Nooooo-grito endo para salir corriendo haciendo círculos en la cancha mientras todos lo veían con una gota en la cabeza

Es raro-dijo victoria arqueado la sega

Si lo es-dijeron todos con una gota en la cabeza

Bueno vamos a entrenar-dijo ende ya recuperado gracias a la cachetadas que natsumi le había dado

Todos empezaron a entrenar mientras todos los de la banca conversaban y midorikawa de acerco a hiroto

Hiroto-dijo mido-no sabía que tenias familia aparte de la entrenadora hitomiko y el señor Kira- dijo el peli verde

Yo sí pero nunca la había visto-dijo el chico mirando a alguien es especial que se encontraba hablando animadamente con los demás y no paso desapercibido por el peli verde

Y te gusta Yesica verdad-dijo midorikawa haciendo que hiroto lo volteara a ver

Que no-dijo el chico-apenas la conozco-dijo en chico

Claro lo que digas-dijo el chico yéndose

Mientras en la banca:

Y de donde son-dijo natsumi

Yo soy de Londres junto con Yesica-dijo victoria

Yo soy de España-dijo kay

Qué bien-dijo aki

Bueno valen lauro y britany no quiero ser grosero pero necesitamos hablar-dijo kay-signme Yesica victoria y Ángela también-dijo el chico

Bueno-dijo el chico ya cuando se habían alejado-por los que veo creo que no saben que paso en bandalla y en santa teresa-dijo kay

¿Qué paso?-dijo dijo Laura

Han destruido las aldeas y se ha llevado a nuestros padre-dijo victoria

Queeee-dijeron las 3

Y necesitamos la llaves-dijo Yesica-para poder liberar a nuestros padres

Y sus collares-dijo victoria después los 7 mostraron sus collares un murciélago (victoria) una media luna con una estrella (Yesica) un corazón con alas rojo y en el centro una b impresa (britanny) una luna azul una estrella (valen) un colmillo (kay) un ángel de plata (Ángela) cuando los 7 collares estuvieron juntos brillaron con un destello platinado sorprendiendo a todos. Los ojos azules de victoria se volvieran blancos vio como en una piedra ella y sus amigos lado llorosos ponían su collar en una endiga que pertenecía a cada y brillaba con un color dorado uno miro como los chicos que acaban de conocer se encontraban en el piso probablemente muertos y después la visión termino

Que pasa Vic-dijo brittany

Otra visión-dijo Yesica

Si y ahora sé que tenemos que hacer-dijo victoria

Fin

Que les pareció se que dije que dos pero en otro apenas lo estoy escribiendo los subo como a las 8 y pasada

Y ahora la preguntas

.

¿Qué les pareció les gusto?

¿Qué dicen de la relación de Ángela y goenji?

¿Endo es un idiota enamorado del futbol?

¿Y ahora que pasara


	7. BATALLA NOCTURNA

HOLA LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA LOS IVA A SUBIR EN CAPITULO 4 AYER PERO NO PUDE SUBIRLO PORQUE EL MALDITO INTERNET VOLVIO TARDE PERO AQUÍ ESTA Y LE PIDO UNA DICULPA A TODOS LOS QUE NO HABIA METIDO EN LOS CAPI ANTERIORES A TODOS PERO EN ESPECIAL A HARUHI-NYA POR NO HABER HECHO QUE APARECIERA ANTES DE VERDAD PERDON

**-0-0-**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Otra visión verdad-dijo Yesica

Si y ahora sé que tenemos que hacer-dijo victoria

**-0-0-**

Chicos ya llegamos-dijeron 6 chicos de nombres Daniela Mathew Alfred Alejandra shimori la otra britanylia&yuko

Mathew era una chica de cabello rubio hasta debajo de las caderas rizado con un flequillo que cubre su frente que lo oculta tras su oreja usas prendedores plateados ojos verdes piel muy blanca y el busto mas desarrolladoras que el de las demás y usa lentes

Alfred su hermano era un chico de cabello rubio semi largo ojos azules piel muy blanca y también usa lentes

Yuko era una chica que mide 1.65 tiene el cabello rizado con dos coletas color castaño oscuro tesblanca y ojos color verde

Simori es una chica de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los codos ojos negros brillantes estatura 1.60

La otra britani es una chica cabello castaño, ojosamarillentos, de tez blanca

Alejandra era un chica de estatura mediana bien desarrollada piel clara tiene el cabello café-cobrizo escalonada en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda ojos grande cafés tiene un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo y una marca en forma de estrella al final del ojo derecho

Y Daniela pantalón vaquero ajustado, una camiseta verde, sin mangas, con una serpiente plateada dibujada, un collar con una serpiente plateada y unas botas negras. (N/a: los ciento Daniela no me diste tu info de tu apariencia)

No importa-dijo endo-hoy tenemos 3 nuevo amigos ellos son

Yesica victoria kay-dijo Mathew lleno a saludar

Se conoce ustedes también-dijo kazemaru

Si-dijo yuko-somos amigos de pequeños pero hace tiempo que no nos veíamos todos juntos-

Hace cadi diez años que no nos veíamos yo tenía 6-dijo Yesica-victoria también tenía 6 y el resto también tenían entre 6 y 7-dijo

Aa entonces ya hacía tiempo que no se veían- dijo kazemaru- y porque se dejaron de ver

Como ya dijo valen cuando se mudaron nos dejamos de ver-dijo kay

Bueno chicos el entrenamiento ha terminado-dijo endo hasta mañana me voy mama hizo bolas de arroz-dijo para después irse corriendo y todos la miraban como como un bicho raro

Bueno ya que están aquí tenemos que hablar –dijo kay-creo que ahora si somos todos verdad vamos a la casa de hitomiko ahí hablaremos

Todos los chicos caminaban hasta la casa de hitomikoivan vitoria kayyesicaangela Albert Mathew liayukolaura Daniela valen britani otra britanisimori y Alejandra

Hermana-dijo hiroto después de llegar pero no hubo respuesta-hermana-dijo el chico extrañado creo que no está me voy a cmbiersientance en su casa-dijo el chico subiendo las escaleras-

Gracias-dijo Yesica

De nada-dijo el chico sonriendsubienjdo las escaleras

Bueno-dijo kay-les voy a explicar que pasa y que tan importante pero vamos a fuera-ya afuera

Pero necesitamos que lo tomen con cal a-dijo victoria

¿Qué pasa?-dijo yuko

Creo que aun no saben lo que paso en bandalla y en santa teresa verdad-dijo Yesica

No que paso-dijo Daniela

Bueno es que-dijo kay

No espera kay-dijo Yesica-se los mostrare-dijo la chica conectando a todos con su mente después la imágenes pasaron desde que llegaron a la aldea ya destruida cuando ónix hablo con ellas cuando encontraron a kay cuando fueron con gran madre cuando llegaron a la ciudad hasta el momento

No puede ser lía-dijo lía-y ahora que haremos

Tenemos que juntar las llaves-dijo kay mostrando su collar

Como sabremos que hacer-dijo Albert

Yo lo sé-dijo victoria- y sus collares

El collar de yuko era un gato con una cadena de plata con un gato y en el centro del gato y el centro un diamante rosa

El de Daniela era una calavera negra con las letras sp

Mathew y Alfred sus collares parecían una huella de gato

El de simori era en forma de un lobo descansando bajo un árbol

El de Alejandra era un dragón de ouroboros pero en el centro en vez de tener un triangulo tiene una luna roja

El de lía era un lobo azul

Aquí-dijeron los 7 (n/a: los collares de victoria kay velen y los demás ya los vieron en el capi anterior) y volvieron a brillar en un tono platinado

Victoria está completa –dijo britani

No-suspiro cansada-debe brillar de un color dorado-dijo el pelo café

Faltan llaves verdad pero cuantas-dijo lía

Solo falta un collar en forma de ángel-dijo la chica

Pero a quien pertenece-dijo Laura

No lo sé-dijo victoria

Mira que tenemos aquí-dijo un chico de cabello rojo piel blanca y ojos color sangre acompañado por un chico de cabellera rubia y piel pálida alto más alto que todos los presentes y ojos color uno rojo y uno negro llamados Jacob y Luis

Un par de sanguijuelas –dijo otro chico de cabello color plata piel pálida y ojos color sangre llamado cooner

Qué tal si acabamos con ellos-dijo un chico cabello negro piel morena llamado Ricardo

Sí que lo haremos –dijo james él era un chico de piel morena ojos color café oscuro alto y de musculatura notable

Enserio es lo mejor que ónix mando para asuntarnos-dijo kay tomando su forma vampira volviéndose más alto se palideció y su musculatura aumento victoria también se transformo al igual que las demás vampiresas pero las lobas se quedaron en su forma humana

Que pasa-dijo hiroto bajando las escaleras

Mira otro perro-dijo Jacob

jajaja-dijo Luis –gua guau-dijo el chico un claro tono de burla el peli plata

Muy graciosos-dijo Yesica-veamos si como ladran muerden-dijo la chica

Veamos-dijo Ricardo transformándose en lobo atacando a victoria

Déjala-dijo kay usando su telequinesis para aventar a Ricardo contra el piso de una forma muy violenta

Ataquen-dijo Jacob

Vamos-dijo kay

Lía yuko Daniela y Alejandra fueron tras coner

Mientras que victoria y kei fueron por Luis

Mathew Alfred y Britania junto con simori fueron por james

Laura valen Ángela fueron por Jacob

Hiroto y Yesica fueron por Ricardo

Victoria tomo a conner por el cuello y lo tiro contra el piso kay lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que callera al piso victoria metió un mano en la boca del chico y con la otro la detuvo el cuello y le voló la cabeza para después quemarlo

Mientras con lía yuko Daniela y Alejandra coner tomo a Alejandra de el cuello y la aventó contra la pared dejándola algo madiara e hizo lo mismo con Daniela lía salto y se subió en los hombros del chico pero fue más rápido y la galo del cabello tirándola al piso yuko lo vio distraído lo lo quiso atacar pero él la tiro al piso con el ante brazo kay izo que se golpeara en la pared por su telequinesis

Gracias kay-dijo Daniela y Alejandra

lía tomo al chico y le puso los brazos detrás de él mientras que Alejandra siendo la que patea mas fuerte le pateo la cabezo haciendo que el chico muriera al instante y también lo quemara

Mientras que con mattew alfre Ángela britani Laura valen y si morí ya había acabado con los otros 2

Con Yesica y hiroto

Ricardo tomo a Yesica de el cuello y le golpeo la espalda con la rodilla haciendo que callera adolorida al piso frente a hiroto que solo la miro y ella asistió el chico izo como que la iba a besar y la tomo del la parte trasera de la camisa levantándola y haciéndola girar rápidamente pateando a Ricardo sacándole la cabezo para después quemarlo también

Finalmente-dijo britani-no muerden como ladran-dijo la chica burlona

Estas bien-dijo hiroto a Yesica ayudándola a levantarse

Claro-dijo la chica con sarcasmo-solo que no me mueva o respire-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie

Es el segundo ataque-dijo kay-esto ya no es seguro si queremos proteger a sus familias humana hay que ponerlas a salvo-dijo el chico

Si pero como-dijo lía

No lo sé-dijo el chico

Fin

Sé que me tarde en actualizar pero en la escuela me dejan mucha tarea y no la había podido subir ya que me acuesto tardísimo pero aquí esta bueno ahora las preguntas

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Soy muy violenta?

¿Qué harán para proteger a las familia humanas de los chicos?

¿Creen que merezco un premio? (de preferencia chocolate *w*)

Hasta a ver cuando

By: yesi


End file.
